


Chimerical - Injured Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1395]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Ziva proves a point in Israel, Tony is in a sling longer than expected. These are Tony's thoughts about that incident.





	Chimerical - Injured Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/24/2003 for the word [chimerical](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/24/chimerical).
> 
> chimericalor chi·mer·ic[ ki-mer-i-kuhl or ki-mer-ik; -meer-, kahy- ]  
adjective  
unreal; imaginary; visionary:  
a chimerical terrestrial paradise.  
wildly fanciful; highly unrealistic:  
a chimerical plan.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #657 Disability.

Tony hated being disabled in anyway. It guaranteed that he wouldn't be able to do the fun stuff and would be stuck behind a desk. 

He glared across the room at Ziva. This disability was all her fault. He shouldn't have even had this injury, but she thought she needed to prove a point. 

Now, he would be in a sling for even longer while the hairline fracture she gave him on his already broken arm healed. Those things were a bitch to heal and he didn’t appreciate her suggesting that it was a chimerical injury that he was just nursing for sympathy. Unfortunately, he couldn’t call her out on it without making a big deal about it and he didn’t want to do that as he didn’t want Gibbs to think he was weak.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Sign-ups close on 10/27. So get in while you still can. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
